


While You Were Away I started Loving You

by kmh1313



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mulan (1998) Fusion, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Female Steve, Female Steve Rogers, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Mulan (1998), Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Minor Character(s), Multi, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, fem!steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmh1313/pseuds/kmh1313
Summary: Bucky had always been there for Stella since they were in their teens. He had been right by her side, making her and her ma soup when they were beth bedridden with Tuberculosis in the fall of ‘32. Bucky would continue to be there for her until September 21, 1942 and he enlisted for the war and their lives got turned upside down and it felt like everything changed. Stella needed to fight and she wass going to do whatever it took to get to Bucky.





	While You Were Away I started Loving You

Bucky had always been there for Stella since they were in their teens. He had been right by her side, making her and her ma soup when they were beth bedridden with Tuberculosis in the fall of ‘32. This inevitably lead to Stella’s asthma worsening and with her mom making less than 25 cents an hour without overtime, there was no way in hell they would ever get the necessary medical help they needed. The irony in this was of course the fact that Sarah Rogers was a nurse in a Tuberculosis ward and they didn’t get a dime back in any kind of health insurance even if they were the ones that were at fault for her getting sick.

 

In 1936 Sarah died from what’s now known as the common cold. Her body could never shake the effects of what the Tuberculosis had done to her or any of the other illnesses she had contracted since then. Now at the ripe age of 18 Stella was left absolutely shaken and parentless. Sarah was her rock and motivator. She always made sure that Stell was fed before her and whatever medicine they could afford would be given to Stella before anything else. Bucky was still right there though and his family still expected her over every week for Wednesday night supper. A couple weeks after Sarah’s passing, she came to the realization that with her frail body and tiny lungs there was no way she could provide for herself and keep staying in her apartment even with the money left to her by Sarah.Unless she wanted to become a stripper but she knew Bucky would never see her the same and she didn’t think she would be able to face herself again if she did that.

 

Bucky pulled her into a tight hug after dinner one night where they had been reminiscing about Sarah and all their favorite memories. Stella’s was of course how beautiful she looked, even on her worse days. Her arms went back around him immediately and she broke down into tears. The next day after Bucky’s shift at the docks he came over to keep her company. Stella rushed to the bathroom throwing up before she could greet him and just like any time before that, Bucky was behind her rubbing her back and holding her hair for her. Once her body seemed to be relieved and she brushed her teeth twice, once to get out the taste and the other for comfort, he picked her up and carried her to bed and then checked her temperature with the back of his hand.

 

“Stay here i’m gonna get you a washcloth,” He said then going to the bathroom, ringing out a washcloth and placing it on her forehead. “I really thought that last one was gonna be in y’know?” He said, trying to cheer Stella up as best he could. 

 

“Yeah I know you say that every time Buck.” She said. If she could have one wish granted it would be to get to sleep and sleep this one away, but Bucky never seemed to reallybe down for that route of dealing with being sick. Somethin about it made him scared she wasnt gonna wake up or something like that.

 

“Oh fuck off, i’m tryina help.” He said with a smile. “I’m gonna go call ma and tell her i’m stayin over because you’re sick.” He said now starting to get upbefore Stella grabbed his hand to stop him. 

 

“Go home Buck, I’ll be fine. I promise.” She said even though she knew it was no use. Since her mom died Bucky never left Stela’s side when she was sick. He never got a chance to say goodbye to Sarah like he had always meant to and so now he was glued to Stella’s hip. 

 

“You gotta try harder than that to get me to leave doll.” He said cupping her cheek before going to get a chair from the living room and a book off the bookshelf so he could keep Stella company until they both fell asleep. Stella woke up what she guessed was a couple hours later with Bucky in the corner with the little lamp on, book on his chest, and with his feet propped up on the bed while he lightly snored. Stella giggled at him before falling to sleep to the sound of his snores. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm Kate! This is my first fic, if anything's wrong or could be improved let me know. I don't haave schedule laid out yet but i'll let you guys know. I have a lot planned for this fic, but i'm excited to see where elese I go with it. I'm hoping to make it like a Mulan-esque thing. Kudos to my bestest friend in the world Sarah for giving me this amazing idea and letting me run with it. OKay well, See you guys soon!
> 
> feel free to message me on tumblr: kmh1313


End file.
